Tu ne m'oubliera pas ?
by FeunoRed
Summary: Il y a beaucoup d'événements qui ont changé mon existence. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais s'il y en a un que je n'oublierai jamais, c'est bien celui-ci. Celui qui m'a profondément changé à vie… (One-Shot)


_Genre : _Hurt/Confort - Lime

_Pairing : Sora x Roxas_

_Rating :_ M

_Beta-lectrice : _UnderRowe & Beckyzilla /_ Correctrice : _UnderRowe

_Illustration : _**Twin Hearts** de Otaku-J que je remercie chaleureusement de me laisser utiliser son fanart. Vous pouvez le retrouver sur Devianart sous le pseudo de Otaku-J.

_Disclaimer : _Le monde n'est pas le mien mais celui de Square Enix. Les personnages sont à eux aussi. L'illustration, quant à elle, vient de Otaku-J.

_Ndla : _Bon... Faisons simple, j'avais besoin de changer un rien d'univers. Je continue d'écrire mais à un rythme un peu plus lent ce qui fait que mes chapitres sont plus long à arriver. Rajoutons à cela que tout les corrections vont être passées au peigne fin, ce qui fait que mes correctrices vont être un peu surchargées et qu'elle n'ont pas que ça à faire non plus. Je tiens cependant à les remercier chaleureusement pour le travail qu'elles effectuent et je pense que vous pouvez les remercier tout autant vous aussi.

Je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps ici, j'ai encore du pain sur la planche et de toute façon, tout sera repris dans mon profil ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>One-Shot – Tu ne m'oublieras pas ?<strong>

Il y a beaucoup d'événements qui ont changé mon existence. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais s'il y en a un que je n'oublierai jamais, c'est bien celui-ci. Celui qui m'a profondément changé à vie…

**XoXoXoX**

Je me souviens encore de ce jour, comme si c'était hier. Un jour tranquille comme j'avais l'habitude de passer depuis quelques semaines. Comme c'était plaisant de retrouver son train-train quotidien. Je passais mes journées sur la plage en compagnie de Kairi et Riku. On jouait, s'amusait comme on avait l'habitude de le faire quand nous étions enfants. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser un jour que cela aurait pu être à nouveau possible ! Pourtant… C'était le cas. Tout était redevenu comme avant… Ou presque. Pourquoi presque ? Parce que mon aventure était pourtant loin d'être terminée… Non. Il restait tant à faire. Je le savais. Je ne pouvais le nier, l'oublier. Et si seulement j'osais, mes rêves – ou mes cauchemars – étaient là pour me le rappeler. Enfin… Ce n'était pas des rêves… Mais des souvenirs… Des souvenirs de personnes avec qui j'étais étroitement lié, à jamais…

La nuit précédente encore, j'avais rêvé. Mais pas du plus doux des souvenirs. Non, celui-là était le pire qu'il m'était donné. Ce sentiment de tristesse, de désarroi. Je revoyais des moments. Deux personnes assises, portant la même tenue étranges et encapuchonnées, au-dessus d'un clocher, en train de manger une glace. Non, on affronte un sans-cœur, maintenant. Et pourquoi elle semble disparaître au fur et à mesure ? On est maintenant à la plage. Mais elle est encore plus floue qu'avant. Qui est-elle ? Je connais l'autre, mais pas elle. Pourquoi ? Ne disparais pas…

- Reviens !

Mais il est trop tard, elle n'est plus là. Un noir total s'abat sur le décor. Il ne restait plus que lui et moi…

- _Tu… Tu ne m'oublies pas, hein ?_

Je me retournais vers lui, regardant attentivement et essayant de deviner ses traits sous sa capuche.

- _Tu ne m'oublies pas, hein ? Pas comme je l'ai oublié quand elle a disparu…_

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- _Ne m'oublie pas… s'il-te-plait…_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, comme d'habitude après un de ces rêves. Ils sont si réels… Et je me sentais si mal…

- Roxas…

Je regardai par la fenêtre et remarquai que le soleil se levait. Il n'était pas question de se rendormir maintenant…

- Autant se lever et déjeuner… J'irais réveiller Riku après !

**XoXoXoX**

- Kairi ! Riku ! Attendez-moi !  
>On avait à peine débarqué qu'ils s'étaient déjà mis à courir le long de la plage.<p>

- Allez, Sora ! Tu es encore à la traîne !

- Riku ! Attends que je t'attrape !

Je me lançai à mon tour sur la plage et une course-poursuite amicale débuta. Je courais vite, mais pas assez pour rattraper Riku qui nous distançait, Kairi et moi. Il se retourna et fit volte-face :

- Alors ? Je suis trop rapide pour vous ?

Nous le rejoignîmes pour reprendre notre souffle. Kairi se redressa avant moi.

- Tu es peut-être le plus rapide mais Sora est le meilleur combattant !

- Comment ça ?

- Kairi, je ne suis pas si bon que ça, tu sais ?

Elle nous regarda un après l'autre avec un petit regard de malice.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule seule solution : Faire un combat amical pour savoir qui est le meilleur !

- Eh ! C'est une bonne idée !, m'exclamais-je

- Mais… Mais, je n'ai pas envie de combattre Sora, moi !

Kairi afficha un petit sourire.

- Oh… Le grand Maitre Riku a peur d'affronter son meilleur ami ? Tu penses ne pas pouvoir le battre ?

- Sacrée Kairi ! Puisque tu le prends ainsi, on va le faire. Tu arbitres ?

Sans répondre, elle recula de deux pas et invoqua Appel du Destin, sa Keyblade.

- Non Riku… Je prends part au combat.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Pas question de te défiler, Riku ! Et puis, ça nous fera de l'entraînement, ajoutais-je.

Chaîne Royale en main, je me mis en garde. Riku soupira une dernière fois avant de faire appel à Point du Jour. On avait pris chacun nos distances afin de commencer l'affrontement dans les règles.

- Vous êtes prêts, demanda Riku.

On répondit d'un signe de tête.  
>- Alors… Que le meilleur gagne !<p>

Riku engagea le combat en fonçant sur moi. Je parais tous ses coups avant de lui en donner un quand il laissait une ouverture. Il fallait aussi que je fasse attention aux sorts de Kairi qui restait à distance. Riku profita d'une seconde où je détournai mon attention vers elle pour me livrer un coup et m'envoyer à terre. Ma Chaîne Royale s'envola un peu plus loin sous le choc. Il se tourna alors vers Kairi pour l'affronter au corps-à-corps. Elle se défendait plutôt bien mais elle n'était pas de taille face à Riku. Je devais aller l'aider.

- Kairi !

Je rappelai ma Keyblade et je fonçai droit sur Riku, qui fut plus que surpris en me voyant arriver. Il tenta de toutes ses forces de me remettre à terre mais j'avais cette fois-ci beaucoup plus de facilité à le contrer et à renverser la situation. Il finit à terre, mettant fin au combat amical. Je me retournai vers Kairi avec un grand sourire mais quelque chose semblait la perturber…

- Ça, alors…

- Kairi, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Peut-être parce que… Tu as invoqué ses deux Keyblades, Sora.

Je regardai un instant mes mains. Je tenais Tendre Promesse et Souvenir Perdu… Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte… Un sentiment de tristesse s'empara soudainement de moi…

- Roxas…

**XoXoXoX**

Pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal ? Pourquoi j'étais aussi triste quand je pensais à Roxas ? Était-ce d'ailleurs vraiment moi qui me sentais aussi mal ? A force, j'avais besoin de réponses… Et je n'en trouvais aucune. Je me retrouvais impuissant dans mes cauchemars, cherchant un sens sans le trouver.

- Te sens-tu mal, Roxas ?

Aucune réponse ne revint. J'étais là, seul, allongé dans mon lit, parlant à haute voix et espérant une réponse mais… Rien…

- Pourquoi ?

Je me mis sur le côté, calant ma tête sur l'oreiller et fermait les yeux en sentant le sommeil m'emporter même si je savais ce qui m'attendais une fois endormi.

_- Tu ne m'oublies pas, hein ?_

Encore Roxas… Mais je ne le vois pas… Il fait entièrement noir autour de moi et il semble n'y avoir personne…

- Roxas ! Montre-toi, s'il-te-plait ! Viens à moi !

- _Promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras jamais, s'il-te-plait…_

Soudainement, je la vis enfin, cette silhouette que je connaissais bien. Il était là, devant moi, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas voir son visage à cause de sa capuche.

- Pourquoi je t'oublierai, Roxas ?

_- Ne m'oublie pas, s'il-te-plait…_

Il commençait à s'éloigner. Voulant le rattraper, je me mis à courir aussi vite que je pouvais. Mais rien ne faisait, il est de plus en plus loin de moi…

- Roxas ! Ne pars pas !

- _Ne m'oublie pas… S'il-te-plait…_

Et comme à chaque fois, je me réveille en sursaut. Les premiers rayons du soleil tentent de se frayer un chemin à travers les rideaux de ma fenêtre sans grand succès tandis qu'un sentiment de malaise m'envahit encore une fois.

- Roxas…

Que se passe-t-il, mon Simili ? Il ne va pas bien et je le sens. C'est bien la première fois que j'ai une certitude depuis cette session de rêves assez bizarroïdes.

- Il faut que j'en parle à Kairi…

Oui… Kairi pourrait m'aider. Et si c'est pas elle, peut-être que Naminé le pourra, elle… Mais comment en parler à Kairi ? Et comment faire pour être un peu seul avec elle. Depuis qu'ils étaient tous les trois revenus sur l'île du Destin, ils étaient à nouveau inséparables.

- Je dois la trouver maintenant. C'est le meilleur moment.

**XoXoXoX**

- Je vois…

Kairi, assise sur son lit, s'approcha de moi et déposa sa main sur mon épaule. Quant à moi, j'avais passé tout mon temps par terre, les genoux en dessous du menton. Je lui avais tout raconté, du début à la fin, en essayant d'omettre aucun détail. Elle avait tout écouté attentivement sans rien dire. Sans même se plaindre de l'heure matinale à laquelle je l'avais réveillé.

- Tu as déjà réussi à parler à Naminé, toi ?

- Dans de rares occasions…

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Pour y arriver, tu dois aller au profond de… ça !

Elle se pencha légèrement vers moi et pointa du bout du doigt mon cœur.

- Au plus profond de mon cœur ?

- Oui, exactement.

- Et comment je fais ?

- Ça, Sora… C'est à toi de trouver par toi-même… Je ne peux pas t'aider plus…

Je baissai la tête. Ça ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé, au final…

- Tu devrais retourner chez toi et essayer de te reposer un peu. Tu auras peut-être les idées plus claires.

- Oui… Tu as peut-être raison, Kairi…

Sans lever la tête, je me remis debout et sortis de sa chambre en lui adressant un petit signe de main…

**XoXoXoX**

Je n'étais pas plus avancé au final. Aller au plus profond de mon cœur ? Comment faire ? Bon, j'étais tout de même un peu soulagé. Le fait d'en parler, sûrement. Mais je n'étais toujours pas avancé… Comment trouver la solution ? Kairi m'avait dit de me reposer. Mais comment ça pouvait m'aider ? Je regardais attentivement le plafond, allongé sur mon lit, avant de fermer les yeux. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Mais à chaque fois, Roxas me revenait en tête.

- Roxas.

Pourquoi vas-tu aussi mal ? Tu as peur que je t'oublie mais ça n'arrivera jamais. Les souvenirs que tu m'as donné sont trop forts pour être oubliés ainsi. Tu es une partie de moi ! Et j'aimerais tellement te le dire, si tu savais… Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment te contacter… Je fermai une nouvelle fois les yeux et, cette fois-ci, je pense m'être sérieusement endormi… Sans m'en rendre compte…

**XoXoXoX**

- Où suis-je ?

Je me retrouvais allongé sur un vitrail. Je regardais attentivement ce qu'il représentait, on pouvait me voir dans un coin, les yeux ouverts et le regard dirigé vers le centre du palier. Je pouvais distinguer plusieurs visages, certains étaient endormis, d'autres affichaient de grands sourires. J'en connaissais la plupart… Aqua… Terra… Ven… Roxas… Roxas !

- Roxas, tu es là ?

Je regardais tout autour de moi et je le vis, dans sa tenue de membre de l'organisation XIII, allongé sur le côté.

- Roxas… Ça va ?

Je me précipitai vers lui et je m'agenouillais à ses côtés pour le redresser et lui retirer sa capuche, je pouvais voir des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Roxas…

Il leva le regard et le plongea dans mes yeux.

- Sora…

- Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-le-moi !

- J'ai peur d'être oublié. Je ne veux pas être oublié, Sora.

- Mais je ne t'oublierai jamais ! Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier ! Tu es une partie de moi !

Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre moi. Une de mes mains passait machinalement dans ses cheveux.

- Allez, ne pleure plus…

Je pouvais sentir chaque sursaut de ses sanglots. Ils s'atténuaient au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait aller contre moi. Au bout d'un certain moment, le silence se fit. Ni lui, ni moi ne prononcions un mot et on restait là, l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Moi, je regardais le néant qui s'étendait à l'horizon. La seule lumière nous éclairant venant du vitrail, du palier où on se trouvait et l'atmosphère était telle que je commençais à trouver le silence pesant.

- Ça va ?

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose et je n'avais rien de mieux en tête. Je me maudissais intérieurement de ne pas avoir plus de répartie.

- Oui, un peu.

- Je suis désolé si tu as eu l'impression que je t'oubliais. Ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais ?

- Je le sais maintenant.

Alors que ma main gauche continuait toujours ses mouvements de va-et-vient dans la crinière de Roxas, ma main droite se porta à son menton pour l'obliger à relever un peu la tête. Il se laissa faire doucement et nous croisâmes les regards. Ses yeux étaient encore emplis de larmes mais elles ne coulaient plus et un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Je lui répondis avec un sourire tout aussi gracile.

- J'en suis ravi.

On continuait à se soutenir du regard. Nos visages étaient extrêmement proches. Je pouvais sentir le souffle de sa respiration venir frôler ma peau délicatement. Je pouvais voir aussi une lueur apparaître dans ses yeux et sa peine le quitter tout doucement. Non, je la sentais le quitter, même. Et nos visages qui se rapprochaient encore un peu plus.

- Sora ?

- Hum ?

La seule réponse que j'eus fut de sentir ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Je restais stupéfait. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus. J'étais là, avec Roxas dans mes bras, en train de m'embrasser. Sans comprendre pourquoi, je me mis à répondre et ouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Ma main se resserra sur sa chevelure. Mon autre main se laissa glissait sur son torse et je pouvais sentir ses muscles légèrement dessinés comme les miens à travers le tissu de son manteau. Ma langue glissait sur ses lèvres. J'aurais beau nier par après que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, mon corps disait justement l'inverse en ce moment même. Un grognement s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je cherchais plus de contacts. Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés par terre et ma main décala de son torse à son dos afin de le rapprocher de moi alors que l'air commençait à me manquer. J'avais besoin de respirer un instant. Je détachais légèrement mon souffle du sien et je pus voir à nouveau ses yeux. Nos respirations étaient rapides et mon cœur palpitait. Mon cerveau semblait bien vouloir se mettre en service à nouveau et je souris. J'oubliais tout ce qui était autour de nous. À partir de ce moment, il n'y avait que moi et lui à quelques centimètres, chacun plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre. Sans prévenir, je m'approchai à nouveau et je recollai mes lèvres aux siennes. Elles étaient si douces et délicates. Doucement, je défis la fermeture éclair de son long manteau noir, laissant apparaître petit à petit son torse. Mes doigts parcouraient sa peau, le faisant frissonner à chaque effleurement. Un de ses bras passa derrière mon cou, laissant sa main parcourir mes cheveux, mon cou et le haut de mon dos. Soudainement, il roula sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le dos, m'entraînant avec lui. Je me retrouvai sur lui, assis sur son bassin, toujours à l'embrasser langoureusement. Malheureusement, il me repoussa légèrement et agrippa mon t-shirt pour me l'enlever.

- Tu le prends ainsi ?

Je n'eus comme réponse qu'un sourire enjôleur qui s'effaça bien vite quand il vit que je lui retirais son manteau. Je l'obligeai ensuite à se rallonger en me couchant sur lui afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je voulais à nouveau goûter ses lèvres, sucrées et salées, douces et fraîches. Je retirai aussi mes mitaines avant de passer mes mains dans sa crinière et sur ses épaules. Les siennes se baladaient délicatement dans mon dos comme la caresse du vent. Au moindre de nos mouvements, nos torses se caressaient mutuellement, enivrant mes sens. Mon cerveau était à nouveau grisé par ce qui était en train de se passer, par ce plaisir entêtant…

**XoXoXoX**

- Hé ! Sora ! Arrête de rêver !

Je sortis de mes pensées pour regarder Riku et Kairi qui m'attendaient impatiemment sur la plage. Moi, j'étais encore assis dans le bateau.

- Bon sang ! J'en ai marre d'attendre ! On part devant, rejoins-nous vite !

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé sur le sable, pensant sûrement être suivi par Kairi. Sauf qu'elle était revenue vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu as réussi à joindre Roxas ?

Je regardai un instant l'océan calme au loin avant de me retourner vers elle et d'acquiescer doucement de la tête.

- Les choses se sont arrangées, alors ?

- Oui…

J'avais sortit ma réponse dans un soupir heureux. Mes pensées n'arrêtaient pas de retourner vers Roxas et ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Je me souviens m'être retrouvé à bout de souffle, allongé entièrement nu sur le sol. Roxas était collé à moi, tout aussi habillé, les yeux clos et soupirant d'allégresse.

_- C'était… Incroyable, avait-il fini par lâcher._

_- Oui, tu as raison._

J'avais passé mon bras derrière lui pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi et il en avait profité pour passer une de ses jambes entre les miennes.

_- Je crois que tu peux être rassuré, maintenant._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne risque plus jamais de t'oublier. Je veux ne jamais oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer._

Il avait encore soupiré.

_- Tu vas devoir repartir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Malheureusement, oui._

_- Mais tu reviendras me voir ?_

_- Je ne manquerai aucune occasion de revenir près de toi !_

- Hé ! Sora !

- Hein ? Kairi ?

- Allez ! Reviens sur Terre et vient avec nous ! Riku va finir par s'énerver si on le fait attendre !

**XoXoXoX**

Il y a beaucoup d'événements qui ont changé mon existence. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Mais s'il y en a un que je n'oublierai jamais, c'est bien celui-là. Celui qui m'a profondément changé à vie… Et sous aucun prétexte, je ne voudrais l'oublier, Roxas…

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère avoir rapidement vos retours ! Pour ma part, je ne m'éternise pas ! J'ai encore du pain sur la planche ! ^^<p> 


End file.
